jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cologne (Continuum-73542196)
Cologne (コロン Koron[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]) is the former leader of the Chinese Amazons and the great-grandmother of Shampoo. History Cologne accompanied Shampoo when she returned to Japan, opening the Cat Café in Furinkan. She is a contemporary of Happosai, and a leader of the Chinese Joketsuzoku tribe. Cologne is very elderly, being around 300. Many years ago, as a young woman, she was quite beautiful (and normal sized), in contrast to Happosai, who was basically the same, only younger. At 18 years old, she secretly loved Happosai despite his shortness, thievery, and unpopularity among the Amazons. Sadly Happosai's two timing ways ended up breaking the Amazon girl's heart and he left the village with Cologne's stolen family heirloom, the Nanban mirror. Cologne calls Ranma"bride-groom" and "son-in-law," and though she tries to trick and scheme to get Ranma to marry Shampoo at first (as well as at a couple of opportunities that fall into her lap), most of the time she is there as an aside, seeming to find joy in just watching the madness. She is a grand master of martial arts, and occasionally teaches Ranma new techniques, sometimes doing the same for his rivals. She gets around by pogoing on a gnarled wooden staff that she sometimes uses as a weapon. Since coming to live in Japan she had founded the tea shop as a means of staying close to the action, even though her great-granddaughter had warned her off from "meddling" directly in the affairs of her family, and since marrying a man of whom the Matriarch did not strictly approve, she had become a rather lonely figure desperate for novelty and gossip, and willing to play friendly matron to the people who frequented her establishment. It was with some joy that she often found herself becoming involved with members of the younger generation, who were not as prone to misjudge her for some trivial "past indiscretions," and she always enjoyed the periodic visits from Tenma Saotome. Fighting Ability Of the entire Ranma cast, only Happosai could compare with Cologne's sheer skill, though the latter's full battle aura, Ryoga's perfect Shishi Hōkōdan, or Rouge's and Saffron's fire projection all seem quite beyond her in terms of raw power. She is the grand master of the Chinese Amazon martial arts and likely knows many ancient martial techniques that have been passed down for thousands of years. In addition to the martial arts, Cologne is knowledgeable in several other disciplines such as arcane lore, cooking, Chinese mythology, and magic artifacts. It is likely that she trained generations of Chinese Amazon warriors before she trained Shampoo, making her at least partially responsible for the Chinese Amazon tribe being the powerful warrior tribe that they are today. Cologne is also capable of trickery in combat such as holding back her true martial arts abilities in order to lull her opponents into a false sense of confidence, which once worked on Ranma all too well. Overall, she is truly a force to be reckoned with. Category:Continuum-73542196